User talk:Toughpigs
Singles & Stats Hey, Danny, you've probably noticed by the Recent Changes that I've been on here almost around the clock, trying to knock out the big projects. Well, all the singles are done, except for the songs that aren't created yet. Anyway, I'm confused because I've been on for 2 days, and I don't understand why my edit count only jumped 6 points. I'm not complaining, but I was just hoping that everything gets counted. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 18:59, 3 May 2007 (UTC) :Actually, 9''' spots up is a '''huge jump! And even then, if you look at , your numbers are actually quite a bit higher. Danny takes the stats on Top 25 from reports that Wikia regularly runs, but they're almost always at least 2 days old. —Scott (talk) 19:23, 3 May 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, the stats are a little funky sometimes, and they're always a couple days old. I don't think anything's been skipped -- if edits didn't show up in these stats, then they'll show up next time. -- Danny (talk) 19:51, 3 May 2007 (UTC) :::Thanks, guys! I guess I'll see a spike soon, huh? I didn't know Danny was relying on Wikia reports. I thought he was doing his own calculations every time he made a new version of the page. I'm just getting antsy until my entry actually crosses 1000. It's kind of a big deal for me. Thanks for being so patient with me! -- Ken (talk) 21:45, 3 May 2007 (UTC) Favorite Songs Hey, Danny, since you have Favorite Songs from Jim Henson's Muppets, can you kind of take a look at it? There are two different labels listed, one on the main discography, and in the box, and we also need the catalog number. Oh, can you check the order too? Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 18:39, 3 May 2007 (UTC) Rubber Duckie Hey, Danny, do you think that Rubber Duckie is ready to be nominated for a Quality Article yet, or should it just be nominated for Today on Muppet Wiki? I think it's really got a lot of good information, lots of pictures, and almost every record release listed, which I'm going to double check. What do you think? -- Ken (talk) 03:06, 3 May 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, it's improved a lot! I wouldn't object. -- Danny (talk) 13:47, 3 May 2007 (UTC) ::I think it's worthy of a quality article nomination, too. I didn't think so months ago, but I do now, and I'll be supporting any nomination for it. --Minor muppetz 14:57, 3 May 2007 (UTC) Old School Volume 1 article Hey, Danny, I saw over on the Team Pig page that you're looking for people to write about the Old School Vol. 1 DVD. I would like to help out with that, either by myself or with somebody else, but I'm not exactly sure what you're looking for. Can you explain it a little more? Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 19:18, 2 May 2007 (UTC) :That's really nice of you, but that's a separate thing. That page is for the folks who are working on the Tough Pigs blog -- it's just here because we don't have anywhere else to put it. :) I appreciate the offer, but I think the group that's writing for the blog is pretty much set at this point. -- Danny (talk) 20:11, 2 May 2007 (UTC) ::Okay, no problem. I'll look forward to reading it whenever somebody writes it, plus now we've got the next set to look forward to! -- Ken (talk) 23:54, 2 May 2007 (UTC) Song Titles That Sound a Bit Rude Bubble on My Snuffle. —Scott (talk) 21:54, 1 May 2007 (UTC) :Wow, especially with that picture. -- Danny (talk) 22:50, 1 May 2007 (UTC) Sesame Street Episodes Hey Danny. I had put up some stuff for certain episodes but i'm not able to do pics of the episodes like they do in the Sesame Street epiosde guide. Would you be able to do that? I've seen episodes from youtube that has the street scenes but not the segments or inserts. Is there a problem putting those up without the inserts? -- Kyle (talk) 11:37, 25 April 2007 (UTC) :For every page on the wiki, it's always okay to put up whatever information you have. Some information is better than none. It's okay for things to be incomplete. -- Danny (talk) 12:31, 26 April 2007 (UTC) MV3D FAQ Hey, Danny, I ran over to Disneyland and DCA for a couple of hours this afternoon (yes, I live that close-sorry!), and I took a long look all over MV3D. (I took some pictures, too, and I hope they came out.) Anyway, I don't know if you've ever been here, but we have a lot of the movie parody posters all over the outside walls, and where you wait in line. Would you like pictures of all those? I checked the parody calendar article, and they were mentioned, but with no pictures, so I didn't know if you wanted to use pictures from the calendar itself, or from a wall poster. Also, would you like pictures from all over the outside? It would take a while, but I could do it. I could go early in the morning, and try to get pictures when there aren't people in the way. There are a lot of characters like Beaker and Gonzo, who are depicted in displays all over the waiting area, as well as tons of bad jokes written on things like film cans and doors. I could eventually cover every square inch of the attraction, if you guys wanted a detailed article just for California. Or I could do whatever level of detail you want. I'll be going back there a lot this summer when the new submarines open. I just wanted to tell you about what I saw today. By the way, the theater was pretty full, and I had fun seeing it again, but I wish you were there to see it too! -- Ken (talk) 06:20, 23 April 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, I've been to MV3D both at WDW and DCA. The Disney parks are basically my favorite places in the world -- I wish I could go back; the last time I was at one was in 2001. I love the stuff on the outside of the theater at DCA, especially the crashed Swinetrek! I think a lot of pictures would be great -- post whatever you've got now, and if it gets to be too much, then I'm sure somebody will pipe up about it. :) -- Danny (talk) 11:53, 23 April 2007 (UTC) ::You haven't been to a Disney park in 6 years? Wow, I think you need a vacation! Anyway, yeah, I'm going to start slow. This summer, I'm going to learn how to take pictures, and scan and upload and all that stuff. I never had a need to before, but now I do! -- Ken (talk) 05:01, 24 April 2007 (UTC) Bebe Neuwirth I knew The Adventures of Pinocchio was full of folks to mine (I keep meaning to add David Doyle, Bosley himself), but I'd forgotten about Bebe. Nice! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:17, 22 April 2007 (UTC) :Yay. I saw that you and Scott were talking about getting to 14K, so I went to , and Pinocchio was calling out to me. Dawn French is in it, too. -- Danny (talk) 21:19, 22 April 2007 (UTC) Vehicles/Props Hey, I noticed that awhile ago you added everything in Category:Muppet Vehicles to Category:Muppet Props, and I'm not sure I like it. That makes sense in some cases but not in others. I think there's a difference between a working vehicle, even one jerry-rigged for puppeteers and stuntdrives, and a prop. Here's what would make sense to me: those vehicles which are puppet scale, mock-ups, etc. (Doozer Vehicles, The Hunky Dory) go in both, while the full-sized, real autos (The Electric Mayhem Bus, Beauregard's Taxi) are just vehicles. How's that sound to you? -- Andrew Leal (talk) 13:47, 22 April 2007 (UTC) :Okay, I'll agree with that. I think I got started with that because the Doozer Vehicles weren't in props, and it seemed obvious that that's what they were. But I agree with your proposal. -- Danny (talk) 18:34, 22 April 2007 (UTC) Trades Hey Danny. I didn't know how to reach you any other way since i don't have your email but do you do recordings or track trades with audio stuff? If so i would really like to talk to you about some stuff that i have you might have or not. If you don't thats fine. Nice talking to you. -- Kyle (talk) 21:42, 21 April 2007 (UTC) :No, sorry -- I'm too lazy for trades. Thanks for the offer, though! -- Danny (talk) 18:34, 22 April 2007 (UTC) Stats Can you explain the stats? I thought the number in parentheses was the difference since the last time, but it doesn't add up. And shouldn't everybody have one? Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 21:54, 21 April 2007 (UTC) :Well, the two lists are arranged differently. The top 25 all-time list has the difference in the last 30 days. So a month ago you were at #38, but now you've moved up 15 spots to #23. But since we've been going for a while, there's not necessarily a lot of movement at the top of the list -- the top 5 has been the same for months, and it's probably not going to change any time soon. So there's no + or - for those, because they've stayed the same. :The top 10 posts of the month change a lot more rapidly -- if somebody has a big wiki day, then they can rise up in that list in a day. So for that list, I give + and - based on whenever the list was updated last. :This might make more sense if you look at the stats page, and see where the numbers are coming from. On the other hand, that might just make it more confusing. -- Danny (talk) 18:40, 22 April 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, but I was looking at just the main list, and I even went back 2 or 3 lists, and it didn't seem to add up. No big deal; I've always been better at words than numbers. I was just curious about my all-time count, because I want to see how many I had as ERNIEBERT, and I want to make sure to make some more edits to take the place of those. ::Wait, I think I just figured it out. The +15 means positions, not edit counts. Never mind! -- Ken (talk) 03:53, 23 April 2007 (UTC) Ernie and Bert skit I came across this skit i had never seen before on US verison and thought if could go in the skits of Ernie and Bert. Here take a look. --Kyle (talk) 02:26, 21 April 2007 (UTC) :Sure. It was aired in the US. Ernie keeps catching fish, and Bert doesn't, so Ernie tries moving to a different place on the boat, then not using bait, then just quitting. When Bert finally catches something, it is only a note that reads: "What happened to your friend?" -- MuppetDude 20:23, 2 May 2007 (UTC) Style guide question When you want to bold a song title that's in quotes, do you put the quotation marks inside the bold marks, outside, or does it matter? -- Ken (talk) 05:01, 21 April 2007 (UTC) :The quotation marks are inside the bold marks. -- Danny (talk) 12:57, 21 April 2007 (UTC) ::Actually, right now, the majority of the song pages which use quote marks are just the opposite, title bolded and quote marks around it (probably just because it's easier to make sure the coding's correct). I don't think it really matters one way or the other, but that's how most of them are at present. I don't think I've even seen a page with it the other way. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 13:00, 21 April 2007 (UTC) :::Well, I like it my way. So there! :) -- Danny (talk) 13:01, 21 April 2007 (UTC) ::::Like I said, I don't have a preference. Do you want us to start changing every page, then? And I think another reason is because it raises problems in some articles with commas, which have to go inside the quote marks. See "Bein' Green." So we either bold commas, or reword to avoid comma usage in those instances. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 13:01, 21 April 2007 (UTC) :::::Well, that's a whole other style guide question. The rule, as I know it, is that commas go inside quote marks when it's a whole sentence, but not for song titles or words. :::::So, for example: :::::Kermit sang "Bein' Green", and it was very pretty. :::::"It's not easy being green," he sang. :::::That's how I learned it. -- Danny (talk) 14:24, 21 April 2007 (UTC) ::::::The MLA guide says differently, that commas and periods always go inside quotes, it's just like periods always go inside quotes in citation for article titles, not at the end. So it's not different, still related. I'm not really trying to argue for one way or the other, but considering that Wendy and Scott and most others who work on the song pages have been doing it the other way (others just don't do it at all, leaving it bold only, which Wendy et.a al correct), I think it's worth discussing, maybe bring it up on Current Events. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 14:51, 21 April 2007 (UTC) :::::::Well, the reason this whole thing came up is that last night I was adding things like Billboard chart positions and Gold and Platinum certifications. But when I said something like: Billboard's album chart, (which would italicize the name of the magazine, but not the 's,) when I saved it, the entire paragraph would get all weird and bolded and italicized in the wrong places. The only way it would do it right was if I did the one sentence as a single paragraph, which I didn't like, but I just did it that way for now. So then I was thinking, maybe putting 2 apostrophes on the left, but 3 on the right is confusing it. So then I started looking at other things like when you have to bold something that's already in a quote, like a song title on its own page. And I checked the style guide, but that combination wasn't in there. The other stuff about what goes inside quotes, I haven't really done yet, and I can't remember which way is right (I'll have to get a new Strunk & White). -- Ken (talk) 21:27, 21 April 2007 (UTC) ::The reason about half the pages half the quotes outside the bold is because that's the way I like it. Sorry Danny. I never knew you cared. But I find it weird to bold the quotes also because they aren't part of the title; however no quotes at all bugs me even more than bold quotes. I don't actually like the way commas/punctuation looks inside the quotes on titles (once again, they aren't part of the actual title!), but I frequently find proper style a bit odd so . ::Ken, the lopside single quotes definitely mess up the wiki. You can get around it by adding nowiki tags around the extra single quote; like dis'. There's also probably a more elegant solution. -- Wendy (talk) 21:58, 21 April 2007 (UTC) 2002 McDonald's Australia Mini-beans Hey Danny -- I noticed below you have a book on fast food toys. Does it include the 2002 Australian McDonald's mini-beans? There appear to be twelve of them, but they look very similar to the Kellogg's and Singapore McD's ones (Oscar is a little hard to miss). I'm curious if they are another spinoff of those Tyco beans. -- Wendy (talk) 01:18, 21 April 2007 (UTC) :No, my book was published in 1998. Sorry... -- Danny (talk) 03:59, 21 April 2007 (UTC) Sesame Street Needle Point/Creativey Stitchery Hey Danny me once again. I have two of these types of old Sesame Street needle point kits but since i wouldn't know where to put them i've come to ask you. -- Kyle (talk) 06:48, 20 April 2007 (UTC) :Hi Kyle. I had one of those also that I had never uploaded because it seemed silly on its own; three is more worthwhile. I made a page: Sesame Street Needlecraft Kits so you can add your images and whatever you know about the kits. For now it's in Misc. Merchandise; eventually we might want a "Sesame Street Crafts" category. -- Wendy (talk) 00:06, 21 April 2007 (UTC) ::Thank Wendy. I'll have those up as soon as i can. Glad to you had one too. --Kyle (talk) 01:24, 21 April 2007 (UTC) Sesame Street books Hey, Danny, can you take a look at my talk page? Kyle put some pictures of some books he would like some help with, and I have no idea if these are part of a category or series that may already be here, without going through a whole bunch of listings. I told him to start with a copyright year, publisher, and ISBN, and that I would ask you for some help. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 04:37, 19 April 2007 (UTC) :Ooh, those are great! It's very exciting to have those on the wiki. I'm surprised Kyle is asking for help, though -- he created a page for A My Name Is Annabel yesterday by himself, so he knows how to make book pages. :Template:Book uses a "hidden structure", like the album template, so you don't have to know all of the information in order to create the page. Kyle can create the page, put in the picture, and then fill in the template with the information that he has. But obviously, it's good that you're asking him for the rest of the info. :If he doesn't know the rest of the information, it's actually possible to get a lot of that stuff from other sources -- Amazon can usually give you publishers and ISBN numbers, even for long out-of-print books, or any of the online out-of-print book sellers. -- Danny (talk) 12:46, 19 April 2007 (UTC) ::Hey Danny! Hows it hanging? I did what you said about doing those books just in the Sesame Street Books. There is no ISBN on any of theses two books that i'm talking about. Not on the back or even through out the book at all. Is that a problem? If so i'll see what i can do to look on amazon or some other book sites. Thanks and i'll talk to you later. -- Kyle (talk) 09:23, 19 April 2007 (UTC) :::Hi Kyle -- Those pages look great! You can always just put up whatever information you have. If you can find more, then that's cool; if not, then you post what you can. I'm glad you found those! -- Danny (talk) 13:12, 20 April 2007 (UTC) ::::Welcome Danny. Always glad to help when i can. -- Kyle (talk) 02:54, 20 April 2007 (UTC) Better World Society Heya. I'm confused by your changes. Why the move to "The"? The name of the organization is right in the screenshot. Also, why remove the names Jim Henson used to describe the shorts? —Scott (talk) 17:22, 18 April 2007 (UTC) :I took out the production names because we don't usually list working titles, especially not so prominently. It's kind of like saying, "International Children's Show Project, a.k.a. Fraggle Rock". -- Danny (talk) 18:40, 18 April 2007 (UTC) ::That's true, but it just so happens that the videos are circulating the trade circuit with those title cards on them. I can see someone potentially being confused by our page with the later names. —Scott (talk) 19:32, 18 April 2007 (UTC) Sing the Hit Songs Hey, Danny, a while ago, you said that you have a copy of Sing the Hit Songs of Sesame Street. Can you confirm the track order, and tell me where the side break is? Then I'll do the rest. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 05:08, 18 April 2007 (UTC) :Sure! The track order is right. There's six songs on each side, so Side 1 is Theme through Dog, and Side 2 is Rubber Duckie through Nobody. :Also, Has Anybody Seen My Dog? is called "Has Anyone Seen My Dog?" and Someday Little Children is written as "Someday, Little Children". :There's also a credit for: "Additional material by the Sesame Street writers: Jeffrey Moss, Jon Stone, Joseph A. Bailey, Jerry Juhl, Emily Perl Kingsley, Nina Link, Robert Oksner, Ray Sipherd, Norman Stiles and Daniel Wilcox." I don't know if that's on every album of that period or not. -- Danny (talk) 13:19, 18 April 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks! That reminds of some things I wanted to bring up. (I tried to keep it short.) First, since we're correcting Car®oll's name on the album pages, do you think we should transcribe song titles as they appear on the albums (as in "Anyone Seen My Dog?"), even if we know them to be wrong, or should we correct them? My thinking is that if a person who has an album in front of them searches for the song as it appears, it might not come up, unless we do a redirect to the correct title. ::Also, in the case of "Someday", should we eventually correct every use of that title? The comma is supposed to be there, since I have the sheet music, and the Warner edition of SS2. I guess the later SS records forgot the comma. Whenever I get to the ASCAP and BMI listings, and can confirm things like alternate titles and punctuation, my feeling would be to use what's been registered officially, but that's something we can talk about later. I just wanted to let you know about it. ::One more thing about the 1974 series. They all have pretty much the same back credits about performers and writers. I think we don't even need to write all of the writers, unless they actually wrote a song or skit. Also, to me it looks silly to show Hal Miller as Gordon if a track is actually Matt Robinson. And showing Fran Brill as Various Little Girls is unnecessary, if she's actually credited as Prairie Dawn. How do you feel if performers and writers are cut down to what's actually on the albums? That will cut out a lot of extraneous material. Oh, and it's probably buried somewhere, but there was a discussion about how detailed we're doing crew listings. So later on, can you help me figure out how we should do the albums (like, what other technical credits should we put besides producer, engineer, and stuff like that). ::Whew! Sorry this was so long. And of course we can take any of these topics to Current Events if you want, or point me to past discussions, but that should be it for now. Man, this website can bring out the OCD in me! (Just kidding!) -- Ken (talk) 04:30, 19 April 2007 (UTC) :::Mind if I butt in? =) You should definitely create redirects for any misspelled titles you come across. The real article titles should be whatever is most official -- going with ASCAP or BMI records is a good bet. In an album article, I personally would list the titles as they appear, pipedlinked to the correct song article, but there could be differing opinions on that. =) Powers 23:50, 19 April 2007 (UTC) ::::I agree with everybody. We should only credit the performers and the characters who appear on the album. And I agree with Powers about how to do the track listing -- on the album page, you list the songs as they appear on the album, and then on the song page, we use the correct title. (And maybe list title variations on the song page, too, if they're interesting.) ::::The general guideline about what credits to list is that we do "creative" credits, and not "technical" ones -- with the understanding that that's a very slippery distinction. For the 1974 albums, I would say yes to pretty much everything: Produced by, Project Supervisor, Words and music, Musical Director, Head Writer, Music Coordinator, Art Director, Photography, Properties Director, Project Directors for CTW. The only two that I'd take out are Editing, and Project Coordinator. But other people may draw the line somewhere else. -- Danny (talk) 20:47, 20 April 2007 (UTC) Danny's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives